leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Użytkownik:Tydeus 2000
Nie zabawię tu długo... Tylko chcę coś zapytać. Jeśli chcesz mnie poznać, poczytaj o mnie na''' Patapedii'. ''Aa tam, co nieco tu jeszcze zrobię. Zanim drogi czytelniku zaczniesz czytać najważniejsze informacje, dowiedz się czegoś równie ważnego...thumb|The Void Suprise! "2000" w mojej ksywce to NIE JEST mój rok urodzenia! Wpisałem to bez namysłu, wymyślając ksywkę, bo samo "Tydeus" było zajęte!-''' Tydeus 2000 (dyskusja) 14:49, lip 28, 2014 (UTC)thumb|Twoje zdrowie Opis League of Legends? Taak, ciekawa gra. Na pierwszy rzut oka fascynująca. Opisująca całe uniwersum. Tyle postaci, a do każdej wątek i historia. Taka mnogość przedmiotów. Takie urozmaicenie wszystkiego. Wspaniałe. Każdy znajdzie dla siebie styl gry i postać, która przypadnie mu do gustu i stanie się jego ulubieńcem. Tak marzyłem o nauczeniu się. O graniu w to. Ze szwagrem, siostrą, kolegami. Jak wspaniale było się z tym zapoznawać! Robić postępy, czuć się zdolnym do gry. Czasem szło źle, ale cóż. Ta gra połączyła mnie z wieloma osobami, odnowiła nasze relacje. Jak długo dawałem się zwodzić. Myślałem, że ci, którzy mówią "Gra dla gimbazy" nie grają w LoL-a, tylko w samą Dotę. W wielu przypadkach zapewne tak było. Ale oni mieli rację. To nie jest gra do zabawy. W zabawie się wygrywa, gry mają swój koniec i zwycięzcę. Właśnie dlatego znudził mi sie Mincraft. Nie było końca. Tak jak i LoL. Poziom trzydziesty. Grasz dalej! Uczysz się efektywnie grać. Grasz dalej! Wychodzisz z brązu. Grasz dalej! Docierasz do diamentu. Grasz dalej, bo w następnym sezonie stracisz wszystko. '''A przez cały ten czas wydajesz na to pieniądze. Kupujesz skórki, ikony bohaterów. Nawet, jeśli oszczędzasz RP, ile razy myśliliście sobie "Mogę sprzątnąć albo zagrać... Akurat mam dobrą serię!"? No właśnie. Tyle czasu... Tyle czasu na jedną grę. Czy odwdzięczy się czymś w życiu? Tylko, jeśli mieszkacie w Chinach lub Korei i dostaniecie zniżkę w LoL-owej knajpce. Prawda jest taka, że ta gra nie ma sensu dla ludzi z życiowymi zamiarami. Czy twórcy o tym pomyśleli? Cóż, nic już nie można zrobić, tylko starać się przekonać innych, że tracą czas, niszczą oczy, marnują pieniądze. Tak, to nałóg. Dopiero, gdy się pomyśli, samemu można dojść do wniosku, że to bez sensu. Są lepsze rzeczy do zrobienia. Obym zdołał się przełamać i nie uruchamiać tego programu więcej. Obym nie interesował się nowymi postaciami, przedmiotami, skórkami, obym nie fascynował się historią i nie wymyślał własnych, powiązanych. Z tym trzeba w końcu będzie zerwać, a im szybciej, tym lepiej. A zresztą, jak się skończy historia tej gry? Jak balon. Będzie rosnąć, rosnąć, nowe skórki, nowe przedmioty, nowi bohaterowie... Aż będzie wielkie "bum", straci swój sens, zapadnie się sama w sobie. Obym już więcej nie zajrzał na jakąkolwiek stronę o LoL-u, tak, także na LoLwiki. Piszę to, żebyście zrozumieli mój brak obecności. Tylko nie usuwajcie mojego profilu. A nuż ktoś to zrozumie i także zerwie z nałogiem? Tak tak, moi drodzy. Nie grajcie w tą grę. Nawet, jeśli macie dobe serie. To nic dobrego nie przyniesie, bo w końcu traficie na kogoś lepszego, mając w drużynie trolla. Oto podstawa. Nie pozwalajcie tej grze, by stała się dla was zbyt ważna. Jeśli jednak już stała się dla was zbyt znacząca i nie rozumiecie mnie... Będziecie musieli coś zrozumieć. Tydeus 2000 (dyskusja) 11:41, cze 25, 2015 (UTC) Post Scriptum: To wszystko co napisałem, to prawda. Rozpacz ukazuje prawdę. A wiecie, jak się rozpacza po przegraniu trzech rankedów z rzędu (w tym serii) przez trolli? Ale teraz idzie mi dobrze. Choć wciąż nie cierpię tej gry. Ale nie przestanę w nią grać. Ile już forsy poszło na te wszystkie skórki...? I teraz ma się zmarnować? thumb|Chcę, żeby ten cholerny świat "Valoran" spotkał koniec! Taaak! Ja w LoL-u Moja ksywka: Rotten Ravenous (Wiem, długie, ale samo "Ravenous" było zajęte.) Mój ulubiony Czempion: . Pierwszy, jakiego odblokowałem (zaimponowała mi jego wielkość). Wiem, że w każdej jego roli są silniejsi, ale go lubię. Ostatnio jednak na pierwsze miejsce wśród moich ulubieńców wysuwa się . Mój ulubiony typ Czempiona: Obrońca. Z natury jestem bardzo ostrożny, zatem i gram ostrożnie. Grając tankiem zapewniam sobie czasem naprawdę wysoką przeżywalność.thumb|To naprawdę nie jest gra dla gimnazjalistów? Moja ulubiona rola: Topowiec. Siedzę tam i dzielnie bronię, w wolnych chwilach pcham, zwykle tak naprawdę albo pcham, albo nie pozwalam pchać wrogom. Jak moim kolegom dobrze idzie, to się cieszę. Jak im źle idzie to ich wina, ja sobie siedzę i schodzę oraz pomagam tylko w krytycznych momentach- ktoś musi topa bronić, nie? Mój ulubiony topowiec: / . Mój ulubiony jungler: . Jest naprawdę efektywny, chociaż nie przed szóstym poziomem. Ostatnio jednak zaskakuje mnie moc i szybko posuwa się w rankingu ulubieńców. thumb|Anivia jest po prostu miła, pomimo, że na portrecie wygląda okropnie. Mój ulubiony midowiec: . Potrafi się odradzać, zatem typowe dla mnie ostrożne granie skutkuje zwykle niskim feedowaniem. Poza tym jest... miła. Nie jest (jak większość bohaterek) seksbombą, a jest sympatyczna. Ale na mida tak rzadko udaje mi się pójść, że nią prawie nie gram. Mój ulubiony ADC: . Początkowo lubiłem , ale to już minęło. thumb|Znajdź różnicę Mój ulubiony support: . Dość trudno się gra tą postacią. Zawsze grając nim przegrywam. Muszę się nauczyć supportować lub . Posiadane postacie Postaci nie mam wiele, za to jak jakąś mam, staram się nią jak najlepiej wyuczyć grać. (Postaram się wymienić moich Czempionów w kolejności w jakiej ich odblokowałem.)thumb|Ogółem: Nie gram nią, ale nie znaczy to, że jej nie doceniam. *' '(Mój ulubieniec.) * (Nigdy nią nie gram... Kupiłem ją sobie, bo jest ładna i tania. Chociaż wiem, jak OP potrafi być.) * (Pierwsza postać jaką w LoL-u poznałem oraz grałem, jakiś rok przed założeniem konta, gdy nawet nie wiedziałem co to za gra.) * (Usłyszałem, że jest silny, a był dość tani. Nie żałuję.) * (Od początku planowałem zakup, zachwycił mnie, był pierwszą OP postacią, jaką chciałem grać. Przez dłuugi czas nie łapałem o co z nim chodzi i byłem beznadziejny, dopiero potem załapałem. Niemniej i tak boję się nim grać przeciw ludziom. Co ciekawsze, już udało mi się nim zabić i mieć cztery ewolucje.)thumb|Park Pustkarski! * (Chciałem mieć jakiegoś ADC, a on wydał mi się być silny i fajny.) * (Rzadko nim grywam, chociaż powinienem więcej. Ma moc.) * (Mój ulubiony ADC, chociaż wygląda ohydnie.) * (Jedna z pierwszych postaci, jakimi grałem, dobrze się spisuje.) * (Potrzebowałem nowego midowca, a on był nowiutki, więc myślałem, że będzie przepakowany, jak , czy . Rozczarowando, od początku był zrównoważony. Jednak go lubię.) thumb|Lubię tą panią, a jeszcze bardziej to, co leci za jej plecami * (Od początku mi się podobał. Kupiłem go, bo dowiedziałem się, że będzie tania skórka w przecenie... ale skończyło się na innej skórce.) * (Lubię smoki. Zastanawiałem się nad nią, fajnie się grało... Dowiedziałem się, że będzie skórka w przecenie, kupiłem.) *' '(Nieźle mi szło gdy był darmowy, miała wyjść skórka i...) * (Dopiero się uczę grać nim jako wsparcie. Jest obiecujący. Na dżungli idzie mu także nieźle.) * (Już od dawna planowałem zakup. Trudny do grania, ale dla chcącego nic trudnego. Nie wiem czemu, każdą grę rozegraną nim przegrywam. Nawet, gdy wygrywamy linię. Pechowa postać?) * (Kupiłem go, gdy usłyszałem o jego reworku, z nadzieją na tradycyjną skórkę. Skórki nie było, a trochę mnie obrzydził. Ale ostatnio, zachęcony rozegranymi nim ARAMami zaczynam nim grać.) * (Planowthumb|To pojawisz się, czy nie? Zebrałem na ciebie.ałem go od dawna. W końcu jakiś urodzony jungler.) * (Ma moc, nie ma co.) * (Od uznania za przeciętną postać, którą może od czasu do czasu zagram, do stania się jednym z moich ulubionych dżunglerów.) * (Całkiem fajnie się nim gra.) * (Niezły, nie rozumiem, czemu ma dostać reworka.)thumb|Moja ulubiona skórka (Szkoda, że model jest dużo gorszy od portretu) * (Jego moc w późnej fazie gry mnie zadziwia, a słabość we wczesnej przeraża. Niemniej, to fajna w grze postać.) Możliwe zakupy Ponieważ lubię postacie, które mam, nie ma dużych szans, że nabędę poniższe. Ale w końcu... * (ZAKUP PEWNY. Jak się już pojawi, oczywiście... Może być fajny. Wspominałem, że lubię smoki?) * (Wydaje się być możliwy do grania, a silny.) *' ' (Wydaje mi się być dość silny, gdy grałem darmowym uznałem, że potrafił bym się połapać, jak tym grać.) * (Bardzo mało prawdopodobne.)thumb|Lubię cię Anivio, ale będąc mroczna i spaczona jesteś bardziej w moim typie. * * (Jednak niepewny zakup.) * (Potrzebuję dobrych supportów.) Posiadane skórki Oj, skórek mam sporo... Mam szczodrą rodzinę!thumb|Jeej, jestem uroczy!!! * (Nieźle naszym poszło w Soczi, miła pamiątka.) * * * ' '(Szkoda tylko, że ma głos, jakby gadał przez puszkę od piwa) * ' '(Moja pierwsza skórka, uwielbiałem ją) * * (Za każdym razem, jak w tej skórce używam ulti biegnąc, w głowie wyskakuje mi końcówka TEJ ścieżki dźwiękowej) * * ( jest tak paskudny, że po prostu potrzebuje dobrej skórki) * * ' '(Dostałem ją na urodziny i mam sentyment) * (Uważam, że na portrecie tej skórki wygląda na jedną z najładniejszych bohaterek) * ' '(Mój ulubiony towarzysz ma , więc się wspaniale zgrywamy :) * (Moja ulubiona skórka tej postaci) * (Strasznie mi szkoda, gdy motylek umiera.) *thumb|Nie wiem, czy Aatrox ma słuszność, ale zdecydowanie rozumiem jego punkt widzenia. (Najlepsza, obok motylkowej, skórka) * (To się nazywa rzadkość.) * (Kiedyś będzie nie lada rzadkością) * (Bo miała stać się limitowana) * * (Dostałem go na koniec roku za dobre zachowanie. Trochę się rozczarowałem, za rzadko nim WTEDY grałem. Ale i tak dzięki, Rito.) * (Od początku mi się w miarę podobał, długo czekałem na przecenę. Ale wreszcie ten zdolny ADC nie wygląda jak nudysta!) * (Wszystko, nawet legendarne skórki, się w końcu nudzi... Czasem prostota jest dobra.) * * (Od kiedy ta skórka się pojawiła, czekałem na przecenę. Coś koło roku.) Ulubione teksty postaci * **''"Ależ ta młodzież... naiwna."'' * (Ona ma naprawdę fajne teksty, szkoda, że aktorka podkładająca głos tak mało się postarała...)thumb|Lubię Kog'Mawa tak bardzo, że jest na pierwszym miejscu w mojej liście Czempionów! **''"Bijące serce skrywa przemoc."'' **''"Wichry będą gnać, kamienie zostaną skruszone, a świat zamarznie pod mymi skrzydłami!"'' **''"Odnajdę spokój ducha."'' **''"Nieznaczący, jak płatek śniegu..."'' **''Przyjdźcie śmiertelnicy do mojej krainy. Wszyscy zginiecie w wiecznej zamieci." '' **''"Freljord jest stracony."'' * **''"Porażka... i upadek." (Ten tekst przychodzi mi do głowy, gdy moja drużyna zaczyna przegrywać.) **"Niech się buntują, gdy światło się mroczy." (A ten, gdy dwóch palantów kłóci się o byle co.) * **"Pora umierać..."'' (Wspominam, gdy któraś z moich starych, dobrych postaci, np. , dostaje w skórę od nowej, np. .) * **''"Hm, wszystkie te trofea... Potrzebować będę większej kryjówki!"'' * **''"Nam nam nam nam nam nam naam!'' **''"Śmieerć nie będzie dla ciebie końcem. Spędzisz ze mną... całą wieczność!"'' **''"Jesteście... odrażający!" (Gdy czytam o polityce, zdecydowanie się zgadzam.) * **"Kiedyś zjadłem muzyka... Rozstroił mi żołądek!"'' **''Żeby dobrze poznać czyjeś wnętrze... Trzeba go wypatroszyć!"'' * **''Nie opowiadam dowcipów. Jestem robotem, bip, bip!"'' * **''"Trollmacia!"'' * **''"Idzie terror, TATA IDZIE!"'' * **''"Zapada... zmrok."'' Pseudoosiągnięcia (Co mógłbym opowiedzieć przy piwie) Raczej dużo nie osiągam... Gram bardzo cicho i ostrożnie... Mogę się tylko popisać, że miałem sporo przypadków, iż w mojej drużynie było po około 40 czy 50 śmierci, to moja liczba śmierci wynosiła wtedy zwykle około... 3.thumb|Szarża Pustki! (Uwielbiam ten obrazek) *Raz mi się zdarzyło, że w dniu "Lagi dla wszystkich, Riot pozdrawia" wywaliło mi resztę ekipy, grałem solo przeciwko pięciu (to byli ludzie). Przegrałem... Z wynikiem 3/0/0. A byli agresywni... *Mój rekord zabójstw to (przeciwko botom, naturalnie) 78/2/12. To tylko boty, ale sporo mi wyszło. *Kiedyś zdobyłem quadrakilla. Dokładnie kiedy to było, nie pamiętam. W każdym razie zwykła rozgrywka. Poszedłem sobie na , a jak wracałem, to się zaczęła walka drużynowa, gdy dotarłem, to wszyscy wrogowie byli poranieni, a ja im skoczyłem na tyły, gdzie szybko skosiłem supporta ( ), maga ( ), oraz ADC ( ). Potem, za sprawą zwykłego farta wpadłem na uciekającego junglera ( ). Piąty ( ) zwiał i zabili go moi koledzy. thumb|78 zabójstw w pół godzinki... Trudne do powtórzenia. *Zdobyłem też quadrę , i to budowanym defensywnie. W dżungli, pomiędzy a (teraz , czy jakoś tak) siadłem w krzaczorach, zaczekałem, aż przeciwnicy wejdą... Za moimi plecami była schowana reszta ekipy, obie drużyny wiedziały o sobie, było napięcie... W końcu zaatakowali. Takie były emocje, że szczegółów nie pamiętam. Kliknąłem i waliłem w , żeby jak najczęściej atakować...Zanim się obejrzałem, poleciało zabójstwo, a za nim trzy kolejne. Więcej szczęścia niż rozumu. Piąty ( ) zwiał, zabili go w końcu moi koledzy, ale był już poza moim zasięgiem, więc o pentakillu mowy nie było. *Kiedyś dżunglując miałem wynik 14/3/10, a przeciwnicy byli ostrzy... Jedynym ofensywnym przedmiotem, jaki kupiłem był . *Za innym razem tą samą postacią na topie miałem wynik 14/0/8, ale po prostu przeciwnicy byli słabi i tyle. (Budowałem się na stuprocentowego tanka.) *Przez jakiś czas miałem zieloną opaskę za dobre współpracowanie, ale po kilku tygodniach ją straciłem. Raczej słusznie, bo zrobiłem się dość nieuprzejmy.thumb|Zrzut ekranu nie kłamie. *14.12.2014 r zdobyłem kolejnego quadrakilla ! Było to bardzo trudne, bo przeżyłem z resztkami zdrowia... Wroga była groźna. (Ale nawet, gdybym zginął, mógłbym ją dorwać pasywem.)thumb|11000 sztuk złota to kawał forsy. Można nim dokończyć całą rozbudowę :P *29. 12. 2014. zdobyłem quadrę ! (Serio!) Zdarzyło się to za sprawą i . i mieli po pół zdrowia gdy ich napadłem i zabiłem przed centrum tej akcji, a , i akurat atakowali naszego (nieźle nafeedowanego). poległ, ale ja zdołałem wtedy razem z nim dorwać dwóch. Niestety, zwiał na moich oczach. Koledzy namawiali mnie, żebym greedował, ale nie ja. *Jakiś czas temu grając na Howling Abyss miałem wynik 16/3/43. Przy drugiej śmierci miałem 11 tysięcy sztuk złota! Błyskawicznie dokończyłem tymi pieniędzmi rozbudowę. Ale i tak przegraliśmy... *14.04.2014. zdobyłem kolejnego Quadrakilla na Howling Abyss. thumb|Aż mi było wrogów szkoda. Czasem.Głównie za sprawą i utrzymania się z tyłu naszej grupy, przez co przeżyłem całą walkę. (Ale i tak to było więcej szczęścia niż rozumu!) A ostatnich dwóch przeciwników popełniło błąd i uciekało z resztkami zdrowia tuż obok siebie. zrobiło swoje. Ostatni zginął wcześniej i nie odrodził się na czas, więc zabić go nie mogłem. *28.04.2015. zdobyłem na ARAMie wynik 43/11/28 pewnym małym, wrednym . Szanse były dość wyrównane. Biedni przeciwnicy! *TAK! W końcu! 26.05.2015. na ARAMie (Howlbing Abyss) zdobyłem czystego PENTAKILLA! Ostatnie zabójstwo sojusznicy mi odstąpili. Ponieważ ARAM to ogółem chaos, nie umiem opowiedzieć, jak to przebiegło. Uhonorowałem całą moją drużynę. Ale i tak przegraliśmy. Żeby było śmieszniej, wszystkie zabójstwo zdobyłem dzięki AutoAtakaom, a nie zaklęciom. *05.08.2015. zdobyłem kolejnego quadrakilla, , na trybie Awanturnicy Czarnego Rynku. To był przełomowy moment w meczu, dopiero po nim wyszedłem na plus i zacząłem coś robić. Przeciwnicy popełnili błąd uznając mnie za nieliczącego się i nie focusując mnie. Wrogi był potworem, ale zabiłem go wraz z , i . został zabity przez moich kolegów. (Nie jestem pewien, kogo wtedy zabiłem.) To był trudno mecz. Ale nasza (byliśmy tzw. premade :) ją wycarrowała. *07.08.2015. dostałem zieloną opaskę (współpraca) na profil przywoływacza. Ogółem tego dnia same sukcesy, ale to najważniejsze. Niestety, już mi ją odebrali. Ciekawe, dlaczego. *14.11.2015. zdobyłem kolejnego QUADRAKILLA (nowym, po zmianach). ARAM. Przez cały mecz dostawaliśmy lanie (pocieszało mnie tylko wrogiego ), a na sam koniec, gdy już gra się kończyła, wybiegłem na ledwie żywych wrogów. Szybko posprzątałem. W momencie, gdy ostatni, , padł, nasz Nexus zrobił bum. Widać głupi system postanowił dać mi przynajmniej jedną pociechę na koniec beznadziejnej serii przegranych.thumb|Mój blog (ten pośrodku) znalazł się wśród wybranych polecanych! Inna twórczość *Pomysły na przedmioty, z których niektóre naprawdę były by użyteczne. **'Ten blog znalazł się wśród podpowiadanych na stronie z aktywnością na wiki! Sukces!' *Omen, rozwinięcie konceptu. Kategoria:Użytkownicy